Happy Birthday, KP
by spectre666
Summary: Kim has to pull a mission on her birthday.  She's not happy. This is the base for the Addictive series.  Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Birthday, KP

I.

_Beep beep beep beep._

The slender hand emerged from the blanket cocooned lump on the bed, flailing blindly for the evil source of consciousness. Graceful fingers searched the top of the nightstand blindly, knocking over a picture frame, displacing a cell phone, swiping gold earrings into freefall, clenching briefly into a dangerous fist to smash a small clock, before finally locking around a small blue object. The hand, with attached arm, resubmerged into the lump of covers. A dismelodious voice croaked "WHAT. Whadda ya wan'?"

"Kim, Kim, are you all right? Something's wrong with the Kimmunicator, let me see if I can turn up the illumination."

"NO, no ligh', pleeease." The voice moaned.

"Did I miss something? Kim you're not trapped in a box or cell or…."

"No, I'm not trapped. Sleep, need sleep."

"Oh, are you still in bed?"

"For this it takes a genius?"

"No need to get snippy." Wade giggled.

"Wade, if this isn't important I'm going to pull you through this communicator by your ears."

"Is that even possible, even for a Possible? Ok, Ok, don't growl. There's a break in at…"

"You woke me up for a break in? do you know what time I got to sleep last night? "

""Well, no, but…."

"My dad gave us a special no curfew date because Ron was leaving for Yamanuchi this morning and couldn't be here for my birthday! And then that sweetheart insisted we say goodbye here instead of me waiting at the airport for his five AM flight so I could get some sleep and you wake me up after…what time is it anyway…never mind, not near enough, for some break in on my BIRTHDAY? Call the police."

"How can you say all that without taking a breath?"

"grrrrrrr"

"All right, all right, calm down Kim. Special circumstances. This is right here in Middleton. The R&D section of RD Inc. has been penetrated by a single individual. They've done us some favors in the past, and you know they have funneled some research grants my way. Also, if they call the cops, the newsies will hear about it and you know how security conscious RD is."

"Have I got time for a cup of coffee, at least?"

"I'll have your ride bring it."

"Please and thank you."

II.

"Where is he, Wade?"

"Security cameras show him in the second lab on the third floor. I'll shoot you the picture"

The young genius' image was replaced by a grainy shot of a man in dark attire, masked, searching through some files.

"Doesn't look like much. Are you sure he doesn't have any back up?"

"The cameras show only one person. Motion detectors and sensor pads indicate one perp only."

"Then let's get this over with, Ron said he left me a surprise and I haven't had a chance to see it because 'someone' woke me up and rushed me out of the house."

"Geez, you gonna hold that against me how long?"

"Whatever, let's just get this over with."

III.

Kim took one last look at her Kimmunicator's screen to place the thief's position, then placed the device in her cargo pocket. The door crashed against the wall as she leapt through the entrance.

"FREEZE, put the files down and surrender."

The figure at the desk continued flipping pages.

"Are you deaf? I said surrender."

The black clad burglar flipped another folder open.

"I guess you are deaf, dumb too, to do a break in in MY town, on MY birthday." Kim reached for the thief's shoulder. She almost fell when, without looking at her, his shoulder shrugged just enough for her hand to pass. He flipped another page.

Collecting herself, Kim set herself for another shot. Her chop missed when he stood and walked towards the file cabinets, causing her to tap her tummy on the edge of the desk he had been using.

She turned to face him as he calmly replaced the folder in the cabinet and opened another drawer. With his attention on the files he was searching, she couldn't see his eyes, just the masked side of his head. Apparently not finding what he wanted, the thief shut the drawer and turned to walk across the room to another set of cabinets.

This time Kim knew she couldn't miss as she launched a flying kick at the stranger's broad back. She missed. She turned her leap into a roll to keep from crashing into the floor. He turned to inspect an open file on a worktable.

Kim's face was beginning to match her hair. Lack of sleep and annoyance caused her temper to match her hair. Picking herself up she watched as the thief snatched a folder out of a drawer with a triumphant air. She rushed him, only to slam into the file cabinet when he turned aside. Gasping for air she turned to see the stranger place the file on a desk, after removing a disc from it. He sat in a chair, reached down, and placed the disc in a zippered pocket on his leg. Finally, he looked at her.

Baby blue eyes inspected her from head to foot and back. A laughing voice spoke, "and you are?"

"Kim Possible and you are under arrest."

"Really. By what authority?"

"Ahhh….uh…Global Justice, I'm an associate member."

"Well, I don't think you have jurisdiction, but show me some ID."

Kim was becoming flustered and infuriated. No villain had ever ignored or questioned her before, especially with laughing eyes that hinted at a guffaw about to break out. She reached in her empty? pocket.

"I, I don't have my ID with me."

"Well, then, I suppose you want me to sit here and wait while you go home and get them?" The snicker was almost audible.

"You…you…I WILL NOT BE LAUGHED AT ON MY BIRTHDAY!" Kim reached for him.

This time she had his attention. He grasped her wrist, pulling her forward over his lap and twisting her arm behind her back. He reached over her to grasp her flailing right arm, pulling it behind her back also, holding both her wrists captive in his left hand.

Kim was humiliated. Her breath gasped out when she landed on his hard thighs. Her arms held immobile. She began kicking her legs trying to get leverage. Her captor shifted her so that her head hung almost to the floor with her bare belly on his lap and her bottom in the air.

"How old did you say you were?"

Still struggling, Kim gasped "I didn't, not that it's any of your business."

The stranger shook and clenched her wrists in warning.

"I don't know why you want to know, but I'm seventeen, all right?" Kim was nervous but not frightened. He hadn't tried to hurt her, at least not yet.

"Seventeen, huh, seventeen." The dark clad man laid his (to Kim) suddenly huge right hand on her bottom.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kim screeched, "Nobody spanks me, nobody!"

"Well, then I'd say you're about due, wouldn't you?" He was laughing quietly now.

"You…no…you can't…" Kim's beginning rant snapped to a halt, her head jerking up, eyes popping wide, as she felt and heard a loud SMACK.

"That's one."

Kim's could only scream in inarticulate rage.

"But, really, too much padding."

Kim eyes opened even wider, her jaw dropping as she felt two thick fingers latch into the waist of her cargoes, easing them down to her thighs.

"Now, that's better." The hand descended on her panty clad rump. "Two."

Kim struggling frantically, but his only answer was to snake his right leg out from under her and over her thighs pinning her into an even more immobile target.

Smack, "Three." Twisting wildly on his lap, Kim couldn't do anything except give out a wordless scream of wrath.

Although her bottom was warm and stinging by the seventh spank, Kim realized that she was not really being hurt. She just wished he would hurry. This pausing between spanks was causing her some unrecognized reactions. At least he wasn't stroking her.

"And one to grow on." Smack. This time the big hand stayed, soothing her poor, inflamed, booty with soft, circular strokes.

Kim had refused to cry, but she was definitely sniffling. For some reason, she also had to keep a moan back.

The same two strong fingers pulled her cargoes back into place. She felt some kind of band placed on her joined wrists. He shifted his grasp to her shoulders and picked her up, turning her so that she was standing in front of him.

"Happy Birthday, Miss Possible, and many more to come. Now, if you'll just sit, oops," the blue eyes laughed at her in an almost companionable sharing of a joke, "well, if you'll just stand here for a few minutes I'll be gone. You should be able to remove that restraint by then, and you can go enjoy your day."

"I won't forget this," Kim glared, "I'm coming after you and when I find you…"

"Well, we'll face that when it comes. Ta ta." He strolled out the door and away.

IV.

"I'm sorry, sir," Kim apologized to the RD official, "the thief got away with a computer disc. I promise you, though, I will get it back."

"Let's find out what exactly is missing first, shall we, Miss Possible."

One of the researchers reviewing the files approached them. "Uh, Boss, this is a little strange."

"Why, what all is missing."

The tech rubbed his neck in embarrassment, "The only thing we can find missing is my disc of screensavers. They were very nice, but why steal them? They're not expensive."

Momentarily stunned, Kim exploded, "He was playing us, me, whatever. When I find that joker…." She stormed off.

V.

On a west bound plane……

"Wade, did you get all of it?'

"Just like you wanted, Ron, three camera angles, rear, top, and frontal. Then I blanked my screen. I downloaded direct to disc, one copy only, just for you."

"Wade, you rock."

"Thanks, but you know if she ever finds out…."

"Don't worry about it," Ron interrupted airily, "I'm going to tell her myself."

Wade choked on his soda and fell out of the screen. When he reemerged he gasped, "Are you suicidal!"

"Nooo, but I figure by our fortieth anniversary, when she finally sees it, she'll have slowed down enough I can get away."

"I wouldn't count on it." Wade laughed.

"I wouldn't either," Ron grinned, "Bye, Wade."


	2. Chapter 2

I.

Dr. Anne Possibles' wide smile left when she heard the front door slam shut, followed by half audible imprecations. She could follow her daughter's progress by the stomping footsteps and progressively more audible curses. Anne stepped out of her kitchen to see Kim placing a foot on the first step up to her loft bedroom.

"Kimberley! Tell me I did not hear you say what I think I heard you say."

A blazing red face turned toward her, "Mom? What are you doing home? I mean…"

"Kim! Do not evade the question."

"Ah…Mom….uh,.what do you think you didn't hear? Because, ah, y'know, I really don't know what you didn't hear if you don't tell me what I didn't say, right?"

Anne's' eyebrows rose, "Kim, I know you and Ronald have become closer than ever in these last months, but maybe you need a separation if you are going to start talking like him." She maintained her stern demeanor with difficulty, "I know 'anything's possible for a Possible', but if you get any redder you will be the first documented case of spontaneous combustion."

She turned back to her kitchen to hide her quivering smile, "Now come in here and tell me what the matter is."

Kim turned to follow her mother, inching into the kitchen to stand beside the table. Her blushing face turned pale as she wondered what her punishment would be. Neither of her parents tolerated improper language from their children.

"Mom, I am really sorry. Please don't cancel my party, I promise I won't do it again, please."

Anne had finally gained control. "And you thought no one could hear you so you did not bother to control yourself. Kimmie, you know it does not matter if someone can hear you or not, that kind of language just…."

"I'm really, really sorry."

Looking at her daughter's remorseful, anxious face Anne could not hold her laughter any longer. "Kim," she chortled, "I believe you, but what happened to get you so tweaked?"

'Can this day get any wore,' Kim thought, dumbfounded,'first that, that…and now my own mother plays me? I so don't need this.'

"Kimmie," Anne twinkled at her," would you like something to drink while you are editing what to tell me?"

"Milk, please, and I don't edit what I…" Kim remembered her mother had gone on a mission with her, "uh, well, in a way, Mom, it's really embarrassing, could I edit just a bit, please."

"Sit down and drink your milk while you think about it."

"I'd really rather…"

"SIT!"

Automatically, Kim sat, and even more quickly, bounced back up, managing to stop her hand from reaching for her bottom. Her mother stared at her, astonished.

"Honey, you were injured on this mission. Why didn't you tell me?"

Anne saw that Kim was once again blushing furiously.

"Mom! Really, I wasn't injured or wounded. I would really just rather stand." Kim's eyes were looking anywhere but at her mother.

"Kimberly Anne Possible! You will either tell me what happened or I will call Wade and have him show me the security tapes."

"Security tapes? THE SECURITY CAMERAS! OMIGAWD!"

"Don't you dare run out on me, young lady, Kim, Kiiiiiim?"

II.

She eased the door open and crept silently across the large living room. Both the van and station wagon were gone; hopefully, she was safe for a few hours. She thought longingly of a hot shower and her nice soft bed, only seconds away. She eased up the stairs and into her loft. As her head cleared the loft floor, the blood drained from her face.

"Explanation, now!" A stern mother was sitting on her bed.

"How did you… I mean…"

"Your father's still at the lab, the shop picked my car up for its tune up. Now, no more stalling. I want to know what's going on."

"This will go no further, especially not Daddy?"

Anne was beginning to be worried, "Only if absolutely necessary, I promise."

Kim pulled out her desk chair, "Ok, but would you please pass me one of my pillows?"

III.

Everybody agreed that the party rocked. The cheer squad and their boyfriends were present, even Bonnie had been polite. Felix, Monique, and Ned had shown up, Wade was present via Wade-bot, furnishing tunes on demand. There were only three stains on Kim's enjoyment. Ron was unable to be present, Wade had been unable to find any clues to the morning's thief, and every time her eyes met her mother's, Kim would blush and Anne would turn away stifling a giggle.

Kim had neglected to mention to her mother that her pants had been down when she received her 'injury'. Her twice gritted "It's not that funny," did nothing but increase her mother's hilarity. You would think no one had ever received a birthday spanking before.

She eased from guest to guest, assuring their welcome while politely refusing to dance as Ron was absent, insuring that the soft, cushiony chair she had picked out to receive her presents from stayed empty.

When the party momentarily quieted, Monique called, "C'mon, girlfriend, time to open the presents! I want to see what the BF got you."

Kim allowed only a small wince to cross her face as she sat in 'not as soft as she thought' chair. The next half hour was a frenzy of torn paper and broken ribbons. Kim had tried to open the presents gently, but her friends wouldn't allow that. The only gift she was allowed to treat softly was Ron's. He had given her a lovely gold locket containing the lithographs of their ancestors Jon and Mim. The rest of the presents were nice but anticlimactic. Finally, there was only present left, a gaily wrapped, small, rectangular box.

"Whose is this," Monique asked, "there's no card?"

No one claimed it.

Monique sat close on the arm of Kim's' chair. "Well, come on, rip it, GF."

Kim ripped the paper off and slid the top off the box, to sit, shocked speechless.

Monique leaned closer, "Soothing Balm?"

XXXXXXX

I hope those who read, and even more those who reviewed enjoyed this. Next up: "The Birthday Booty Basher" revealed and 'rewarded?'


	3. Chapter 3

I know I hinted this would be the last chapter, but I'm having too much fun, sorry. Again thanks for the reviews, and I hope all who read this enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Have fun. If I have to mention it Kim Possible and all show related items belong to Disney.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

I.

James Possible leaned against the doorway, trying to be unobtrusive while he enjoyed his daughter's party and her friends. His Kimmie cub seemed a little uncomfortable as she sat opening presents, though. She was probably just nervous with all the attention; after all, he and his wife had raised her to be a modest young lady. The blush that flamed in Kim's cheeks, coupled with her dropped jaw, jerked him forward in alarm. Why in the world would a six inch long present cause that reaction?

Six inches? Rectangular? James flushed and immediately decided someone was going on a very long journey. Reaching Kim's chair he looked at the box held in her paralyzed hands. Soothing balm? Why would a simple relief for soreness cause that response? His wife appeared beside him, glanced at the present, turned red, shoved her fist in her mouth and dashed toward their bedroom. James realized he didn't understand women, but this? He followed his wife.

Anne Possible lay on their bed, curled in a fetal position, with the lights out.

"Andy? Andy, are you all right?" She heard her husband's concerned question.

"Shut the door." She choked.

James closed the door gently, and then walked to sit on the bed, beside his distraught wife. He reached to comfort her just as his shaking love burst into loud, uncontrolled, guffaws.

James shifted his reach to turn on the bedside lamp, 'For this I need light', he thought. In the sudden illumination, he saw the tears streaming down his wife's cheeks as she struggled to control her laughter.

'I know I'll never understand but…' "Andy, what is it about soothing balm?" he asked plaintively, provoking a renewed storm of hilarity.

II.

"All right, girlfriend, I covered your butt, so spill." Monique demanded from Kim's bed.

Kim looked imploringly at her friend, "Monique, could you please not use that word?"

"You would prefer backside?" Monique grinned.

"How about simply my back?" Kim blushed.

As annoyed at her friend as she was for the teasing, Kim admitted to herself that Monique had helped defuse a potentially embarrassing situation. Other than a few expected semi risqué remarks from Bonnie, between them they had managed to calm a storm of questions without satisfying anyone's curiosity, until all but Monique had left.

"Ok, SBF…"

"SBF?"

"Second best friend, Ron will always be my first best friend. Do you want to hear this or not?"

"Chill, girlfriend, and spill."

"This goes no farther?"

"Promise."

"OK", and for the second time, Kim began her morning's story.

"BWAHAHAHA"

"It's not funny!"

"Oh, yeah, GF." Monique managed between snorts, "Yeah, it is."

"Monique! It was so embarrassing. No one has ever…and a complete stranger…"

"You mean it wouldn't have been embarrassing if it hadn't been a stranger? If it had been someone you know, someone like, say, Ron?" Monique pounced.

"I thought you stayed for a sleepover? So sleep, already."

"Not gonna answer, huh."

"So not even going there."

"Ok, Kim, be that way. As the quest I get to pick, soooo, I'll sleep on the floor. I think you need the bed more than I do."

"Thanks, Moni, I appreciate it. You want to get the light?"

"Don't you want some help putting on your present first?"

"MONIQUE!"

III.

Ron Stoppable was convinced that the drug police would be waiting for him as he deplaned in Tokyo. The stewardesses had been giving him strange looks whenever he noticed them. Not that he really blamed them. Other than when he was sleeping, he had spent the entire trip to Japan grinning from ear to ear. Of course, his occasional bursts of laughter hadn't helped, either.

He really owed his buddy, Wade. The contacts, the recording, the wiping of the security tapes, and the risk of KP figuring out what they had done. Of course, since Team Possible had no idea where their tech genius lived, Wade's physical danger was minimal. In his own case, Ron thought the game worth the risk. Besides, he was pretty sure his Kim wouldn't do him permanent injury, and he _**was**_ one of the fastest healers around.

"Wade, buddy, how did the party go?" Ron asked the boy in his Kimmunicator screen.

"Excellent, Ron, had a great time. You should have been there."

"Wish I could have been, but, could you stream me the video?"

"Not on the Kimmunicator, Ron, what if Kim…"

"Oh, right, right, guess I'll see it when I get home. Did Kim get my 'surprise'?"

"Yeah," Wade chortled, "and if she doesn't hurt you for the first she certainly will for the second."

"I didn't think it would be that bad." Ron whined.

"It wasn't as bad as it could have been, between Monique and her. You did know Monique spent the night?"

"What! That means Monique knows what happened. Oh, man, I am **twice** dead."

"Yeah, I wouldn't start any new RPGs when you get back, if I were you."

"Oh, well, it was worth…whoops, there's Yori, call you if I get a break or in two weeks, when I head home."

"Right, I'm out."

IV.

The teenage friends sat at the kitchen table staring into the depths of their respective coffee cups.

"I know Ron's not a morning person," Kim broke the silence, "but whenever you've slept over before, you've been up and at 'em, Mo?"

Monique raised her eyes to offer a sleepy glare.

"The floor couldn't have been that bad, you had my sleeping bag and ground pad."

"As if you don't know."

"What? I couldn't have been snoring; I was sleeping on my," Kim's cheeks pinked, "on my stomach."

"Just leave it at I didn't sleep well, all right."

"No, c'mon, Moni, you know my curiosity, did you have bad dreams?"

"Girlfriend, do you remember your dreams?"

"Sometimes, why?" Kim puzzled

"Do the words," Monique's voice went sultry;"_'Oh, Ronnie, I've been a bad girl'_, raise any memories?"

V.

_She was standing in front of her seated love, wearing only a black velvet ribbon around her neck, and a transparent black baby doll nightgown. With downcast eyes, her index finger at her pouting lower lip she confessed softly, "Ronnie, I've been a bad girl."_

_She raised contrite, hopeful emerald eyes to meet her lover's sternly adoring chocolate brown gaze. At his commanding gesture, she went to him with timid, baby steps, reaching a soft, pleading hand to him. His firm, gentle grasp pulled her over his lap and released her. She could feel his large hands stroking her back and bottom readying her for her…._

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"What?" Her dream dazed eyes recognized her love in the small screen, and her voice went smoky, "Ronnie, you bad, bad….RON! What are you…do you know what time…"  
"Amp down, KP, I'm sorry I woke you, but this is the first chance I've had to call in a week and I don't have long. I just wanted to tell you how much I miss you, and how much more I love you."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, baby, if it helps, I was just having a beautiful dream about you."

Ron's goofy grin appeared, his eyebrows waggling, "and it sounded like some dream, care to tell me about it?"

"NO, uh, no, not over the kimmunicator, Maybe sometime when you're home alone, in bed."

Ron's jaw went slack. "Oh, man and I've got another week here. KP, you wouldn't consider, say, little hint?"

"Kim giggled, "No, bad boy, you'll have to wait."

"Ah, Man." Ron mock whined.

"No way. So, have you been kicking ninja butt?

"Well, slappin' it, maybe."

"What?"

"Uh, I've gotta go, but Kimmie…" his voice went soft and intimate.

"Yes, baby?" Kim questioned softly.

"I just wanted you to know, life with you has always been spankin'."


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Birthday: Chapter 4

I.

_Life was good. His mother had brought him his favorite Bueno Nacho meal, his system was purring like a well fed Siamese, and he had just trashed his opponent on level eighteen of Everlot. He was surrounded by his holographic simulation of 1890's Paris, the 'city of lights' working its' magic. Across from him sat an adoring Monique, dressed in the height of 'de monde' fashion. Soon he would be able to replace her illusion with a perfected Nique-bot. Yes, life was indeed good and could only get better._

_KA-BAAM! Paris shook. KA-BAAM! Sparks shorted from his system. KA-BAAM! His prized 72 inch plasma monitor shattered to the floor. KA-BAAM! His screens blanked, Paris fizzled. KA-BAAM! He whirled his chair to see his now visible door dented and cracked. KA-BAAM! Light shone through the cracks. 'What do you want? Who are you?' he whimper/screamed. KA-BARUNCH! His impenetrable barrier shattered and fell, the air displacement knocking him to the floor. A cinnamon haired demoness stalked him through the dust. Her long nailed claws grasped for him, lifting him to a fanged mouth. Just before it bit, he heard an evil moan, 'Wade, you've got some 'splainin to…'_

"Noooo, I didn't…Moommieeee!" Wade woke hyperventilating. "Just a dream, oh, Lord, thankyou, thankyou, just a dream. I swear, Lord, I swear, I promise, no more nacos before bed!"

II.

Kim Possible snuggled her pandaroo to her chest, dreaming of her Ronnie. What a sweetie, giving up his few moments of rest to call her, just to reassure her he loved her. When he got back she was going to….well, no, but she could dream, couldn't she? But not that dream, that dream was just…disturbing, she shiver/shuddered. Just sweet dreams she determined, her Ronnie would never….never…do that…to….

_He just sat there, his blue eyes laughing at her. This time he wouldn't ignore her, wouldn't treat her like a troublesome child. She'd teach him some respect. She'd… she found her black baby doll covered belly laid gently over his hard thighs. ('where are my mission clothes', she wondered frantically) Her unrestrained hands on the floor, her loose red hair shielding her blushing face, the large tender male hand spanking and soothing, spanking and soothing, finally, gently lifting her to stand, trembling, staring into laughing, loving, tender chocolate pools of…_

"Kimmie, breakfast is ready."

Jerking upright Kim met her mother's sly smile. "Mom! What, uh, what…."

"The time is now 10 AM, breakfast is pancakes, if either of those were your questions, and I think you've had enough 'sweet' dreams for one night."

Kim blushed as she listened to her mother's parting laughter vanish down the stairs. 'I love my red hair, but why, oh why, does it have to come with this fair complexion,' she questioned herself, 'if I blush anymore it'll become permanent.'

Flopping back on her pillows, she lectured herself, 'this has got to stop. I will not dream about that anymore. Anyway, I prefer brown eyes over blue. Blue eyes…changing into…brown eyes...why would I...Ronnie would never spank…spank?…Spankin'!...that's my phrase not….' "RON!"

Bolting from her bed, Kim reached for her Kimmunicator. 'No, Wade is eleven; I can't talk to him about this. But I've got to, who can I ask?' She dashed down stairs still in her pajamas.

"Mom? What would you…", wait, this was her MOTHER!

"Would I what, Kimmie?" Anne smiled.

"Would you, ah, would you have any orange juice?"

III.

Monique left the mall grumbling. It wasn't bad enough she had to work on the weekend, she had fallen asleep watching GWA last night. Her, the most avid wrestling fan in Middleton, falling asleep before the end of one match. Ron would never let her live it down if he found out.

'Speaking of Ron', she thought, 'I wonder if he knows the kind of dreamsgirlfriend has about him? Even without being able to sleep, that was a hoot. Who would have thought it? Oh, man TMI, I have got to get a life."

Loafing along in the sunshine, Monique thought of stopping at Bueno Nacho, but decided she wasn't that hungry. As she passed the fast food eatery, a certain red headed teen heroine dashed out to intercept her.

"Monique? Why aren't you stopping? I thought this was your favorite place."

"Just not hungry, Kim, a little tired."

"Oh, well, how about I get some sodas and we go to the park," Kim plead.

"Sodas sound good, the park? You wouldn't be wantin' to talk about anything in particular, would you/" Monique glared suspiciously.

"Well, yeah." Kim grinned weakly.

"Is this about dreams and a certain missing BF?"

Kim nodded.

"Nope, no way, already TMI on that front." Monique turned away.

"Please, Moni', I think," Kim's voice lowered conspiratorially, "I think I know who it was. It was Ron."

"The thief!"

"Yes."

Monique rubbed her jaw thoughtfully and grinned, "OK, get the sodas, this I have got to hear."

IV.

"Mom?"

"Yes, baby."

"Mom, can I ask you a question?"

Mrs. Load was shocked; her genius son rarely asked her questions, unless it was about broccoli. "Sure, honey, ask anything you want."

"Well, do you believe dreams are premonitions?"

"I think they can be," she looked at her son shrewdly, "But I think bad dreams are a guilty conscience punishing us."

"Oh," Wade was obviously uncomfortable, "Well, uh, what about when your ears burn?"

V.

Ronald Dean Stoppable was the happiest man in Japan; at least, he did not believe anyone could be happier. During the past two weeks at Yamanuchi, he had really been able to develop his mystical monkey powers. Other than morning exercises with Yori and Hirotaka, he had spent his time being trained exclusively by Sensei. He found it hard to believe how fast he had progressed. And, to put the cherry on top, Sensei had given him permission to call Kim.

Ron waited in anticipation for his girlfriend's face to appear on the small screen when her voice sounded, "Ron!Miss you, Ronnie."

"I miss you too, KP, what happened to your picture?"

"Wade told me some circuits were wearing out, and that this might happen. I can still see you though, Ron. Have you left the school already?"

"No, Sensei gave me special permission to call you. KP, I can't wait to get home, I've got so much to tell you."

"I can't wait to hear it. Mostly, I can't wait for you to be here, have you really missed me."

"You wouldn't believe."

"Tell me."

For the next thirty minutes the two engaged in the sort of wistful communication of young lovers apart.

"KP. I don't want to, but I guess we should hang up." Ron finally said reluctantly. "I'll be back tomorrow, and I have so much to show you."

His love's voice went low and smoky,"and, Ronnie, I have a lot I want to show you, too. We've been good, and waited long enough."

"K-K-K-KP," Ron stuttered, "what do you…? I mean…what…"

"Don't worry, Ronnie," he heard that slow, seductive, smoky, voice purr, "we'll enjoy each other; I promise,sleep good, baby." The transmission clicked off.

Jaw dropped, eyes fogged, he dropped the Kimmunicator.

VI.

"Well?"

"Lamb to the slaughter."

"Woohoo, Possible shoots, she scores!" crowed Monique.

Both girls turned, advancing on the rapidly retreating young boy.

When his chair stopped against his desk, his feet still trying to backwalk, the girls flanked him, Kim on the right, Monique on the left, glaring down into his upturned, pleading eyes.

"Good boy, Wade, now this is how the next act is going to play."


	5. Chapter 5

To those who have read my story, thank you. To those who have read and reviewed, thank you vey much. Your comments and encouragement have been the moving force in getting this far. Many of you have brightened my day with a laugh, or an insight into the story I had not realized. Again, thanks to all. It seems silly, but, in case you don't know it already, KP and anything mentioned on the program belong to Disney. (Those mindless bureaucrats. I sold my Disney stock when they did not renew KP.)

XXXXXXXXXXX

Happy birthday KP: Chapter 5

I.

Ronald Dean Stoppable's tail was dragging somewhere around his toes as he exited his first class flight at Middleton International airport. He had called his parents from Tokyo to inform them of his arrival time, only to have his father apologize for having to miss him. An emergency meeting called by his mother's company had been scheduled in Norway, and the working, expense paid vacation was just too good to turn down. Mr. Stoppable explained that he and Mrs. Stoppable were already mid-Atlantic on their flight. Ron had congratulated his parents on their good fortune; agreeing that he could catch a cab with no problem. That had been in Tokyo, in anticipation of ten hours sleep on a twelve hour flight.

That plan had tanked. Ron's control had been barely sufficient to allow him to make his farewells to Sensei and Yori, but a lost-in-his-own-world blank expression had spread over his face as soon as he passed over the swinging bridge. He had a vague memory of getting on a bus at the base of the mountain, but only a nebulous impression of movement until he recovered in time to call his parents from Tokyo. After boarding his flight he lapsed back into his dream state.

Ron's problem: His virtuous love's last words to him. His conscious mind refused to accept her words at face value. Surely, he had misunderstood. As soon as he relaxed his guard or fell asleep, however, his slavering, howling subconscious leaped the bars of its' cage and took control. This explained his plans tanking. Every time he had managed to fall asleep, he would be awakened by either a grinning or a giggling stewardess.

Now, he stood at the baggage carousel, wanting nothing more than his bed and blessed sleep, watching the last cab pull away, as the PA blared that some luggage would be late unloading. Barely conscious, he watched the chrome carousel and its' hypnotic, revolving dance.

Ron slouched, barely able to keep his eyes open, when a soft hand stroked his jaw, turning his gaze to an emerald eyed vision.

"Ron, sweetie, what happened? You look beat."

He stared at her with the eyes of a man thirsting in the desert. "Rough flight, couldn't sleep."

"Well, come on, Kimmie will take care of you." She cooed as she led him out to a waiting car. Sliding him into the passenger seat, Kim stroked his hair, softly promising, "I'll get your bags, go to sleep, poor baby."

Ron gratefully kissed her hand before his eyes fluttered shut.

II.

Hugging his pillow, trying vainly to recapture his blessed state of unconsciousness, Ron reluctantly began to wake. He sleepily realized that he was wearing only his boxers, then began to wonder where he was. Cracking one bleary eye, he could see his desk. Muttering "Tha's all right, then", he prepared to collapse once more.

A hand began stroking his bare back. "Ronnie, come on, sweetie, wake up."

He recognized that sultry purr. He had heard it once on a phone, and hundreds of times in his dreams. He almost threw his back out twisting to confirm his hearing with starting eyes.

"KP?"

"It better be." She pouted, "How many other girls come in your room?"

He wished fervently there was a way to jump start his foggy brain. "Only you, KP, only you. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"Ronnie, I knew after that long flight, and as tired as you were, you wouldn't be up to cooking, so," smiling proudly she placed a tray over his legs, "I made you breakfast."

III.

"Did he eat it?"

"Eggshells, burnt edges, and all."

"D-did he smile?" Monique was holding her aching ribs, but nothing could stop the tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Even… even when he it sounded like he cracked a tooth on the toast."

Both Kim and Monique collapsed in helpless laughter.

"That boy really loves you." Monique gasped.

"I love him too," Kim struggled for some control, "but that doesn't mean he gets off that easy. He'll remember this next two weeks for the rest of his life."

Monique gaped at her friend in amazement, "You mean you're going through with the whole plan? Girlfriend, I thought you wrote that up just to vent."

"Now, Mo', when have I ever just wasted a plan I put that much work into?"

Both girls fell onto Kim's bed, giggling uncontrollably, "Poor BF, poor, poor BF."

IV.

Ron couldn't wipe the goofy grin he'd worn for the last two weeks off his face. This last two weeks had been….wonderful, like something out of a dream. Other than the crummy tummy he'd had after Kim's loving attempts at cooking, his life had been perfect. He'd recovered from his flight (and cramping stomach), helped by the best back rub he'd ever experienced. Kim had scored ringside GWA tickets for the both of them. She had clutched and stroked his arm all through the matches.

Then the movie, a horror film she had insisted on watching cuddled in his lap because she was "frightened".

The evenings spent snuggling and talking.

The picnic on a private beach, where he had to take a quick dive into the freezing lake after Kim dropped her short beach robe exposing the smallest bikini he'd ever seen her wear. His stuttered explanation that he had to wash off the soda he had spilled on himself making her giggle. (He had had to wash off soda, but not spilled, it came from the soda can that had exploded in his suddenly clenching hand.)

Then, last night, she had met him at her door wearing the black dress and red heels of the moodulator incident. She had added red hose to her ensemble. A small, wicked smile was his reward for his goggle eyed appreciation. They had gone to Francois', the best French restaurant in the tri-city area. There, his culinary skills allowed him to order an impressively delicious dinner, while the private dance floor allowed Kim to award him flashes of pale white thigh above sheerred stockings. By the time they left, he was certain his mind had melted.

He knew it had when she called him thirty minutes after he left her at her door, to relate in that smoky, sensuous voice the dream she had teased him with in Japan.

Sitting at his desk, attempting to focus on the Zombie Mashers VIII pre-release game Kim had somehow gotten for him, Ron knew life was good, life was great, life couldn't get any…

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"You'd better amp down that grin before you break your jaw, monkey boy."

"Can't be done." Ron laughed, "Not even the monkey crack can bother me today. Whassup?"

"Not enough to wipe that grin, Frugal Lucre is at a warehouse right here in town."

"OK, have you called Kim?"

"Yeah, you have to go solo on this one; Kim said she twisted her ankle on one of the tweebs' wacked inventions. She said you could handle it."

Ron panicked, "Kim's hurt? Has she seen a doctor? How about x-rays, I need to…"

"You need to slow down and take care of business." Wade scolded. "Remember, her mother is a doctor."

"Oh, yeah, heh, forgot." Ron sheepishly admitted.

"Head in the game, Ron," Wade grinned, "you can get there on your scooter, at this address."

V.

Monique ruffled Wade's hair affectionately, "Good job, tech boy."

"Yes," Emerald eyes leveled into his resigned black orbs, "Only one more little thing and you are back to rockin'."


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Birthday KP: Chapter 6

I.

Ron scrambled into his mission clothes and decided, after a brief debate, to take his backpack with him. Dr. Mr. Possible had helped him acquire a supply of J500 fuel, less polluting than the J200, for his scooter, so this mission should be quick. Then he intended to comfort his wounded love with a gourmet meal like none she had ever experienced. Nothing was too good for his KP, his love. This mission was going to be the fastest on record.

II.

"Wade, have you got a position on him yet." Ron asked from the shadows of the warehouse wall.

"There seems to be some kind of jamming from inside the building, Ron, but I did see him taking what looked like booby traps in earlier."

"Shoot, I was hoping I could go straight in, but I guess it's the old reliable ventilation ducts."

"Not this time, no grates. Exit vents in the side of the walls are too small to allow egress. There is a window around back that, according to the blueprints, will allow you entrance to a small closet that opens into a back storeroom. From there you should be able to get in and take Lucre down."

"All right, sounds like a plan."

"Oh, and Ron…?"

"Yeah?"

"When you go through the window we may lose contact. If that happens, you'll really be on your own."

"With Frugal, not a problem. Ok, Wade, I'm at the window. How about that, he didn't even lock it. I'm going in, this should be a…." Ron's Kimmunicator let out a low burst of static.

Ron placed the device in his cargo pants' pocket. "Too bad Rufus ate some of Kim's leftovers last night, would have been nice to have his company." He eased the door to the office open and stepped through.

III.

Watching the monitor, Monique spoke into the secure communicator Wade had lent her and Kim, "Blue Fox, Monkey Boy on the premises, time for Phase one."

"Roger, Black Panther, almost ready at this locale. Out."

Monique glanced down at a very nervous Wade Load. "Little brother, you have just earned a cancellation of your trip to the giant back to school sale at Middleton mall. Keep working at it, and you can cancel out your spot at the once a year, six AM Smarty Mart, everything goes, clearance.

"Yes, Ma'am." The very thought of the screaming, pushing, grasping hordes of bargain maddened shoppers at either of those two events caused the young genius' stomach to clench.

Monique studied the screen, "Is the Wade-bot ready?"

"Yes, Ma'am, on line and fully functional."

"Get ready. Blue Fox, Monkey Boy has entered the zoo; say again, Monkey Boy has entered the Zoo."

"Roger, Black Panther, initiate operation 'Kill with Kindness'. Out."

Barely controlling her incipient hysteria, Monique turned to Wade, "Now, little brother, time to earn your solitude."

"Yes, Ma'am." As Wade began typing furiously, Monique collapsed to the floor in hysterics.

IV.

"Black Panther to Blue Fox, come in Blue Fox."

"This is the Blue Fox, go ahead."

"Blue Fox, Phase two complete, Monkey Boy transport via Mechano complete at your location."

"Roger, Black Panther."

"But, Blue Fox, ah…Phase three…ah…Phase three…" Helpless laughter came over the communicator.

"Black Panther, is there a complication on Phase three? Black Panther?"

"Ah…Blue Fox…ah," deep breathes and giggles came over the air, "Blue Fox, there seems to be a wardrobe malfunction…", deep breathe, "A wardrobe malfunction in Phase three." Again the message ended in laughter.

"Black Panther, Blue Fox, can you be more specific?"

"Ah…".giggle, " uh…Blue Fox, be advised the white bikini briefs with red hearts…," snort, "you selected…ha…ah…malfunctioned." The laughter was even more uncontrolled.

Blue Fox hiccupped with sympathetic mirth, "Black Panther, uh, can you be more detailed?"

"No…no personal knowledge, Blue Fox, but the Techno Kid reports there is a reason Monkey Boy wears boxers, over."

"Ahhh…TMI, Black Panther, way, way TMI."

"Blue Fox, you realize this may have caused permanent damage to the Techno Kid?"

"We'll find a way to help him recover," Blue Fox giggled, "initiating Phase four. Blue Fox out."

V.

Ron Stoppable was a man with a mission, a mission to figure out what in the heck was going on. He clearly remembered easing the door from the closet to the storeroom open. No threats in the empty room. He had carefully cracked the door to the warehouse and slunk through the narrow gap. He had found an empty building. The lofty building contained no Frugal Lucre, no death ray, no computers, no trap, no nothing, just empty echoes. Wait; the last memory he had, the aroma of sweet, ripe, strawberries, must have been a trap. Otherwise, how did he get here, wherever here was, hanging in fur lined manacles? Hanging in fur lined manacles, wearing only his Fearless Ferret boxers. "Ah man, I didn't even use the grapple gun, and I still wind up with no pants." His wandering thoughts whined.

'Ok, what would KP do?' he pondered. 'Asses the situation, decide what gadgets she had available, and wait for an opportunity. Situation, I'm shackled alone in a candle lit room, gadgets-I'm in my boxers! So I guess I wait for an opportunity. Let's see, what else, too dark to see how big the room is, but there are feathers everywhere. Feathers, why is it always…feathers? What could anyone want with so many different kinds of…feathers?'

And there was that odor of strawberries again, getting stronger, but he wasn't getting drowsy.

XXXXXXXX

AN: Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa, I couldn't help it, the devil made me it do it.


	7. Chapter 7

Happy Birthday KP: Chapter 7

I.

Someone was in the room with him. The newcomer was being very careful to stay out of Ron's vision, but he could feel a presence. He shuddered as one soft finger trailed lightly down his spine. A hot breath gently wafted his ear as a warm, moist tongue flicked his ear. His eyes closed in response. When he opened them the presence was again behind him.

Two slender arms snaked around his chest as a definitely female form pressed against his back. 'What kind of gloves is she wearing? I've never felt ….', Ron moaned as the fingers lightly stroked his chest, 'Ohhh, man, that's some kind of fur, how…' the caressing fingers again destroyed his thoughts.

"Naughty, naughty, mustn't peek." A low sultry voice whispered near his ear, "I'll have to fix that." Some kind of blindfold removed what little light the candles allowed Ron.

"Mmmm, nice, I see I've caught quite the stud muffin." The voice teased as the fickle fingers of fur skimmed slowly over Ron's torso. "Such nice tight muscles, so strong and hard."

Ron didn't know who his tormentor was, but he knew for certain she was not Frugal Lucre. The caressing fur was driving him crazy. Never staying in one place, constantly stroking, almost to the point of tickling.

"Who…who are you?" He croaked. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Does it matter?" That soft moist voice stroked deeper in his ear.

"YES…ohhh man….yes…ahh…yes it does." The hands lightly smoothed his stomach.

Wet, lightly sucking lips moved down his shoulder. "You've been a bad boy."

A full head of gentle hair moved against his hip as that damp appendage licked lightly at the back of his thigh. The maddening hands clasped loosely around his ankle, wafting upward.

"I have not," Ron was indignant, "I…ahhh…don't…don't do that." A finger of fluff had trailed across the inside of each of his thighs. A warm breath puffed against his reaching ferret.

"And you say you haven't been bad?"

II.

Ron hung limply in his bonds. His sweat soaked body occasionally quivering in remembrance. The tender tormentor had driven him to the point of ecstatic pain, before halting, only to return to discover even more sensitive portions of his anatomy. He didn't know how long his trial had endured, it felt like an eternity. A final kiss to the back of his back of his neck and he had felt her presence leave.

"KP…", he moaned, "If KP ever finds out about this I am sooo dead. And what's with the strawberries?"

III.

"Girlfriend, you look a little flushed," Monique grinned into the monitor, "are you sure you aren't enjoying this a little too much?"

Kim lost herself to a giggle fit. "Moni', why didn't you tell me how much fun this was going to be?"

"What?" Monique said in mock offense, "How would I know? You think I've ever done anything like this?"

"Between the two of us, you're the creative one. What happened to the old imagination?" Kim tried to pout through her grin.

"The 'old imagination' didn't stretch this far. Anyway, seeing as you are having so much fun, can I come over?"

"NO! Mine!"

"Ok, ok, if you're gonna be stingy about it."

"I'll let you see the recording when we're old and gray, and need a laugh. Now it's time for act two."

"You're going to keep it up?"

"Yep, 'feathers of fury' coming right up."

Both dissolved in laughter.

IV.

Sniff. Sniff. 'Oh no, strawberries, she's back!' Ron panicked. 'What is she going to…ah…ah…NO…she wouldn't?' as a soft, light feather was stroked under his nose.

"Hello, again, bad boy, ready for round two?' Those soft lips whispered into his ear. "We'll have even more fun."

"No… you can't," the feather grazed the points of his chest, "ahhhhh…KP HELLLP!"

V.

The face that appeared in Monique's screen was a semi familiar stranger. Flushed cheeks, languorous eyes, and a seductive smile.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Monique, time for scene three and four." The voice was not her friend's usual peppy spark, it was low and husky.

"Three and four, what three and four? I thought there were only two…" her screen went blank.

VI.

Ron Stoppable was exhausted, energized, and aroused. A physical state mirroring his mental state. The fur gloves had been bad enough, but then the feathers, oh the feathers! She had found tickle touches he never knew he had! After an agony of nearly tearful hysterics she had left him. But, when she returned, his mind had imploded.

A dream of tight little pebbles, surrounded by softness, pressing and rubbing him. His back, his legs, his thighs, his chest. The little patch of curls caressing his legs, sliding moistly up his leg to rotate into his groin. The panting kisses on his cheeks, ears and lips. The nibbling of little teeth. An eon of arousal driving him almost to the point of surrender, and then stopping. Starting again, and again, in a roller coaster ride that left him quivering and exhausted in frustration. And then the ever present scent of strawberries had faded with her departure.

The ripe scent was returning, now. Ron's overworked mind could not imagine what torments she had in store for him now. His fluctuating mind unable to decide if he was welcoming or worrying

"Keep the blindfold, baby." Came the soft whisper at his ear as his shackles lowered him into a padded armless chair. His strained muscles relaxed, arms to his side as the furred cuffs were gently removed.

A soft body draped itself across his lap. "Take the blindfold off."

Ron's eyes blinked in the soft light. His eyes slowly focusing on the tossed up black skirt, the red hose, the red panties. A soft, smoky, dream remembered voice, timidly telling him.

"Ronnie, I've been a bad girl."

XXXXXXXX

AN: To all who have enjoyed this story, thank you. I'll update my others and some new in a few weeks. If there is further interest in our hero's sitch, let me know and I'll see what comes up.


	8. Chapter 8

Happy Birthday KP: Chapter 8

I.

Ron stared at the red hair, lithe body, and tight booty of his love. His girlfriend, his KP, whose tantalizing body was currently laid across his lap, sheer red panty covered bottom burning into his mind. A mind that could only come up with one comment to accompany his face stretching smile: "_Well, Bon-diggety!"_

Ron Stoppable may have been considered somewhat slow by a few antagonistic classmates, but his loves' smoky "Ronnie, I've been a bad girl", started wicked ideas exploding in his mind like rockets on the fourth of July.

Placing his large, slightly trembling, hand on her tight bum he smoothed the nylon in slow circles, eliciting a moan from Kim. Holding her in place with his right hand on her bottom, he slowly and lightly stroked his left hand up her spine,then down her right side, barely grazing the side of a soft mound that quivered at his touch. His eyes sparkled as he grasped her waist with his spread hand, long fingers tantalizing her tummy though her thin dress.

"Kimmie," he softly spanked her tight panties, "in these last days, you never let me tell you all I learned in Japan."

"Nooo, not right now, Ronnie, please…" she moaned, "talk later, pleeease."

His second swat was harder, "Oh, I'm not going to talk, I'm going to demonstrate."

II.

Kim Possible, world famous heroine and all around tough girl, was a quivering, questioning wreck. For the last half hour, possibly more, she had lost track, Ron, her Ronnie, had kept her shivering and shuddering in delight and despair. Delight because he seemed to know exactly how to spank her and caress her, how softly, how strongly. Stinging but never hurting, arousing her as she hadn't known she could be heated. At the moment, his hand was softly massaging her bottom, allowing her time to calm down without allowing her to calm completely. Occasionally his hardened fingers would tantalizingly traipse over the soft thighs revealed between her stockings and panties, causing shivers to gallop up and down her spine. Questioning where Ronnie had become so confidant. If she weren't enjoying it so much, she would have been infuriated at the unknown who taught Ron so much, she still might be, later. She felt him lean over as if to reach for something. What was he going to do now? She settled down to enjoy whatever it was.

III.

The sudden spank brought her head up in surprise, but the fingers that stroked and circled the backs of her knees sent it back down with a moan. _The backs of my knees_, _who would ever have thought…ooooh my…!_ The teasing fingers expanded their pattern to her lower thighs, up and around, leaving trails of sensation wherever they touched. Sliding smoothly higher and higher, almost grazing her moist center, only to retreat back to the sensitivity of hosed and un-hosed skin. Almost unnoticed, his left hand released her waist, to stealthily move up to cup her small hard tipped mound through her clothes. The double pleasure caused her moans to ratchet upwards in rising need.

"Ronnie…" she pled breathlessly, hoping he knew what she needed.

He did. Her vision was obscured for a moment as the black dress slid over her head. _When did he unbutton…oh, lord…_he leaned over to lick and nibble her ears, blowing a hot breath that raced straight to her center. "Roonneee…" The moistness moved to her neck, dried by a tender warm breath that sent chills up and down her spine. One last lingering, tender kiss to her nape, then she felt…_feather…Oh, the feathers…ohhhhh!_

IV.

She couldn't help herself. She greeted consciousness with a slow, sensuous, satisfied stretch that fired Ron's system like a double dose of Diablo sauce. How had she got upstairs in Ron's bed? And when had she been reduced to hose and panties? Where had her bra disappeared to?

_Ummmm, the last thing I remember was when that tease finally **touched** me with the feather. _After what had seemed to her to be hours of teasing and tantalizing, Ron had finally brought that bit of fluff up to her center in a long slow slide that had hit exactly the right spot. The touch had sent her into a sensation filled world like none she had ever visited before. The scream of satisfaction she had unknowingly released had deafened and delighted her boyfriend. As he watched her languorous return to reality, his ego was still doing cartwheels. Ron stretched out beside her, pulling Kim into a loving embrace and deep kiss.

Tender brown eyes gazed into smiling emerald orbs as she reached up to stroke his jaw. "Bad Ronnie! Bad, bad boy."

He grinned down at her, stroking her from hip to shoulder, "That was only your first punishment, 'bad girl', ready for number two?"

Kim wrapped both arms around her love's neck pulling him down to her reaching lips, "Bring it on!" she purred.

V.

Monique was not a happy camper. As a matter of fact, she was frustrated and furious. After that last mysterious message, she had been unable to find her two best friends. Here it was Sunday afternoon, and since Friday, Kim and Ron had dropped off the face of the earth. Even the techno genius of Team Possible had been unable to locate them. All he would tell her was that Ron's bio chip showed he was healthy. The deep flush that covered his cheeks when he reported that to her had confused her. With any other two people in love, Monique would have thought…naah, not goody Kim and shy Ron. No way.

The prank had been played in Ron's disguised basement, so she had tried repeatedly to get someone to answer his door. All her previous attempts had met with failure. This time, she wasn't leaving until she learned something if she had to break down the door.

Striding towards Ron's house, Monique passed Bueno Nacho, his favorite eatery. Glancing casually at the fast food palace, Monique came to a sudden jaw dropping, eyes popping halt. _No way! That's just…that's just impossible!_

Seated at an outside table were her two friends. At least, they looked like her friends. Ron was sitting with an unusually contented and goofy grin on his face. Kim was seated on his lap, her legs off to one side, his arm around her waist, as she nibbled and nuzzled his neckwith closedand a satisfied happy smile.

Their seating arrangement wasn't the only strange sight. Ron was wearing his usual jersey and mock turtleneck, but Kim was wearing a pair of sprayed on shorts, with what looked like one of Ron's shirts tied under her breasts, baring her mid-rift.

"All right, you two, where have you been?" demanded a fuming Monique.

Ron raised vacant, satiated eyes to the furious teen, "S'up, Monique?"

"What's up? Kim!"

Kim did not open her eyes or pause in her apparently pleasurable task, "'Lo, 'Nique."

"Hello? That's all you've got to say? Where have you two been all weekend?"

Kim finally looked at her friend with happy, half open, languid eyes.

"Heaven, Monique, all the way to paradise."


End file.
